Un unusual heist, for a special theft
by Dagron
Summary: Magic Kaito When Kaito gets bored in class, it can be very dangerous. Especially if you're a detective or an inspector suddenly faced with a most unregular Heist! 4parter.
1. Kaito Grins !

**Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito, aka the story of how a 17 year old discovers his dead father's secret and decides to take his place once again as "Kid the phantom Thief" (also frequent guest cast in the Detective Conan series) in the hope of finding his dad's murderers, is the propriety of Gosho Aoyama (also proprietor and creator of the Detective Conan series). In other words: Not mine.

Note: I wrote this a couple of months back, and, after I'd doodled some while still writing it, it became a four parter based on four doodles that illustrated pretty well what I was aiming for. This doodles inspired the titles for each part, and are described at the beginning of each one. Hopefully, I'll put them up for you to see on my website (cf Author profile for address.)

Enjoy!

Dagron.

**Un unusual heist, for a special theft.**

Part One : Kaito Grins !

_**µ**Insert here image of Kaito in his school uniform, wearing a BIG grin.**µ**_

The paper rustled as the teacher picked up her piece of chalk. She turned to the blackboard, as she jotted down some formulas, the importance of knowing how to derive a mathematical function.

The class listened, as usual, jotting down their notes, as usual, and, as was usual, the class magician, Kuroba Kaito, was doing his own thing.

Kaito grinned as he noticed Hakuba frown at him. Kaito was good at maths; he wasn't going to feign interest in the basics the teacher was waffling. And since the teacher didn't seem to mind (or bothered trying to)...

Kaito leaned back in his chair, that morning's paper spread out in front of him. Ah, the pleasure! He just needed to add a cup of coffee and a pipe, and his old man's act would be done.

Kaito scowled at the thought.

'_I'm not that old!_'

The messy haired seventeen year old shook his head, before proceeding to read the paper, fine print included.

Apart from a small piece on some jewel, there wasn't much of interest. As he had thought, the Newspaper hadn't had the time to mention the small case Kid had helped that sleeping Mouri guy (or should he say that detective squirt?) with.

Having finished reading faster than usual (he'd normally be gloating about one of Kid's heists), Kaito looked up to see he still had half a period to wad through. He decided to observe his classmates a bit.

The usual troublemakers were at work, passing notes and prodding each other. Some of the boys seemed to be staring more at the class beauty Koizumi more than at the blackboard. Koizumi simply looked bored by the lesson. Numbers didn't seem to be her thing... Non-occult numbers that is. Not far from her, Keiko and Aoko were sharing a whispered conversation. For once the wild-haired girl had not felt the need to take out her mop. Partly due to the fact that Kaito knew today was a fish day. He had not felt like flipping her skirt that morning.

Kaito turned his eyes towards Hakuba. The teenage detective, although already highly knowledgeable in various sciences, was paying attention to the teacher's every word, as if to make up for his frequent absences. Kaito was not impressed. Why couldn't the half-brit teen put his time to a better use, like recuperating from his oft kid-induced lack of sleep?

Then Kaito noticed something protruding from Hakuba Saguru's bag. With a spark of mischief, Kaito decided to investigate, putting one of his recently elaborated tricks to use.

With a small "Pouf!" the targeted object was in his hands.

'_Oh goodie! An English paper. Maybe I can find something to tease Hakuba with!_' Kaito put a sheet from his Japanese paper between him and the owner of his newly acquired read; he then proceeded to skimming through the English text.

His violet-blue eyes stopped at one point, seemed to consider for a moment, before twinkling with mirth and a bit more than simple mischief.

Kuroba Kaito could barely restrain a giggle as a daring plan took form in his head. He surreptitiously returned the paper to its owner's satchel. He had all day to start scheming. He no longer needed a distraction. Kaito's mind was swirling with all the possibilities...


	2. Hakuba is defeated once again

**Un unusual heist, for a special theft.**

Author's note: I do not encourage carrying guns... Be it unloaded, dissuasive and especially aggressive. Guns are dangerous things. Please, don't imitate Hakuba unless you really are sure you know what you're doing ;.;

Part Two: Hakuba is defeated once again...

_**µ**Insert here image of Hakuba in his deerstalker coat, going Why? With his antique watch in hand.**µ**_

When Saguru Hakuba got home that evening, the first thing he did was go put on some water for his tea, put on some soothing music and slump onto the sofa.  
Today had Not been as straight forward as he'd hoped.

'_HE HAD THAT GRIN!_'  
The first few lessons had been normal. After a boring biology class (they were studying rocks for Watson's sake!), they had had a rather dull and tedious maths lesson.  
Saguru had actually welcomed (even though only in thought) the diversion Kuroba had brought on by accidentally dropping a smoke bomb.  
The dark blond haired boy poured his tea into his cup, before sitting down again. He ignored the burning heat as he clasped his fingers tightly around the cup.

'_He HAD that GRIN!_'  
It had been most unsettling when he noticed it. The wild-haired class clown... Grinning... at Him! Why, oh why had Kuroba grinned at him?!  
The two boys loathed each other! They spent more time glaring at each other than they spent smiling at others... And that was saying something in Kuroba's case.

'_He had 'THAT' grin!_'  
That could not be good.  
Having saved his fingers from a serious scalding by putting his cup down; Saguru reached out for his satchel.  
He plonked the Newspaper he'd got early that morning on the table, preparing to read it in a vain effort to get rid of his queasiness.

He didn't even have time to read the titles when he heard a loud squawk, followed by a small banging.  
"WATSON!"  
Within seconds he was running towards the back of the Mansion, where Watson was kept. His heart pounding, the various scenarios in his head often included a cheeky classmate who took to wearing white at night.  
He arrived to face a confused looking falcon, calm and still in its cage.  
'_What's the meaning of this?'_ He thought, confused.  
He hadn't dreamt the noise. His eyes darted around, searching for evidence. He found a small speaker on the floor, linked to a miniature receiver.

'_A diversion..._'  
Quietly, the youth went to his father's study. His father wouldn't be back till late, and his mother, as well as all the household servants, was away for the week. The house should be empty!  
He took out his father's uncharged revolver. If there was an intruder, that should be enough of a deterrent.  
He then proceeded to searching the large mansion, room by room...

_**µ**Imagine a Sherlock Holmes branded Magnifying glass.**µ**_

Nothing.  
Not even the trace of an intrusion.  
Having found all the rooms empty and heard no movement, Saguru had checked all the exits possible. That meant an awful lot of windows, as well as numerous doors, paper, normal or French.

Struck dumb, he mechanically put his father's empty gun away, returned to his seat, and mindlessly sipped his now stone-cold tea.  
There was only one person he could think of who could have done this, and somehow, the thought disturbed him. A lot.

He fiddled with the speaker, wishing against hope that he'd find something to contradict his suspicions.  
A grinning graffiti beamed at him.  
Saguru dropped the speaker in disgust.  
Watson, which he had let out of her cage, landed on his shoulder, peering at him in what seemed a puzzled look.

Why? What had been his goal?!  
He believed he knew his opponent, not enough to understand his motives, but at least enough to know his actions served a set purpose. Sometimes the purpose was unbelievable, but it still –was- a purpose.  
And what of the warning? He always gave due warning when he could, however cryptically.  
Saguru could feel his brain cells searching for a theory, or a beginning of an explanation.

It was then that he saw it.  
He squawked, causing his pet Watson to flutter off disgruntled. It was staring him square in the face: the answer to all his questions.

There, on the very table in front of him.

His hands gripped the paper he had yet to read.  
A familiar looking notice was taped onto the front page, masking the photography of the head story.

"_**Just checking in on my favourite detective,  
Sorry if I disturbed your feathered friend.  
**__**Your Newspaper provided a very interesting read,  
You can tell Nakamouri to expect to hear from me soon.  
Signed, Phantom Thief KID **_**µ** _grinning Kid face.**µ** _"

Now he knew why Kuroba had had That grin.  
Somewhere, deep down, Saguru felt grateful that the Kid had chosen to steal in style rather than stealth.


	3. Nakamouri is SwEaRiNg again!

**Un unusual heist, for a special theft.**

Part Three: Nakamouri is SwEaRiNg again!!!

_**µ**Insert here image of a very annoyed Inspector Nakamouri, making his Pipe fume and obviously saying stuff that makes even Conan embarrassed!**µ**_

Traffic was thick at this time of the morning.  
Rows of cars filed in one after the other, moving at a sluggish pace. The drivers' anxious expressions gave the pedestrians, who slithered across the street in between the various automobiles, a smug feeling and a smile to begin the day.

Inspector Nakamouri's smug feeling was only emphasized by how little he had to walk from his home to the police station. This was the beginning of another routine day.  
He bought his usual paper, exchanged some gossip with the paper boy, and went up the steps to the building.  
There he stomped on his tobacco with his routine curse against the official who had made the station a smoke free zone, and opened the door. He waved to the receptionist, and headed for the coffee machine.  
His daughter no longer had the time to make any for him in the mornings, so, those days when he decided he needed those five minutes extra sleep, he would put up with the automated brew of the police station to start his day.

Before he had time to settle in his chair with his drink, an officer came towards him.  
"Inspector Nakamouri, an urgent message for you!"  
"From whom?" he asked irritably. The smell of coffee was all he had in mind, he needed to drink some soon.  
"From Hakuba Saguru, Inspector."  
"From that detective brat, hey? Alright, give it here. I'll read it as soon as I drink my coffee."  
The officer handed him the envelope. He took it, then closed the door to his office while he sat down to sip his hot drink.

He purposefully ignored Hakuba's message. That boy was so full of himself, his message could wait. What could be so urgent coming from him?  
He leisurely went through the main stories of his paper, before letting his eyes browse around his office, while he finished his cup.  
On the wall he could see his various diplomas, the framed paper clippings of his first few cases. From these stood out most that about the first Kid heist he'd been on. The ghostly figure seemed to smile at him, even though the image had been blown up too many times for it to be distinguishable. It was impressions like these that had often led Nakamouri to think of the thief more as a game opponent than as a criminal. That didn't stop him from wanting to jail him though.  
His eyes turned to the picture of his wife, holding their baby daughter. Even now he still found her more beautiful than any other woman, no matter how many years had gone by since her untimely death. He looked side-ways to the more recent picture of his daughter. He smiled with pride, as he noted once again what a beautiful woman she was starting to become.  
He scanned the rest of the room quickly before reaching for Hakuba's message.

His hand stopped midair.  
'_I don't remember any flowers here_,' he thought.  
He stared at the blue and white bouquet sitting on top of his filing drawers. He got up to take a closer look.  
There was a card in amongst the flowers and leaves. He squinted at it. An all too familiar drawing beamed at him.  
He suddenly had a bad feeling.

His hand shot back to Hakuba's message. Nakamouri read through the young detective's account of 'Kid's visit'.  
The inspector cursed loudly. He displayed the card and paper clipping Hakuba had attached on his desk. He then used a gloved hand to take the card from the intrusive bouquet.  
He cursed again, louder.  
The kid had included some English text in his riddle. This usually resulted in an even harder riddle than normal.  
Nakamouri growled as he read through the Japanese text above the roman letters.  
He no longer held back his flow of invectives.

Outside his office door, some officers had gathered, listening in on the commotion Nakamouri was causing.  
"He's swearing again," said one.  
"Aye. And with much energy I might add," said another.  
"We all know what that means," said a third.  
In chorus the officers concluded: "It's Kid again."

It was only a matter of seconds before the inspector came out and barked his orders. Today was going to be another busy day.


	4. Kid gets away

**Un unusual heist, for a special theft.**

Part Four: Kid gets away.

_**µ**Insert here image of grinning Kid, getting away with his Hang glider, adding to the words "Kid gets away" a cheeky "As always!"**µ**_

Saguru Hakuba looked up towards the bulk of the imperial palace.  
Tonight he had no doubt: Kid was a madman, and nothing he could do or say was going to dissuade the half-british-teenage-detective.  
This was playing copycat for Holmes sake! Kid prided himself in his originality. Why the saints would he blatantly copy another's pitiful performance?!  
Had it not been for the intrusion in his family home and Kuroba's grin, Saguru would have welcomed the thought of a fake Kid missive.  
Saguru held his deerstalker coat tight against the evening breeze. Kid had said he would arrive at nightfall. The dark blond young man glanced at the sunset.  
Many police officers, journalists and Kid fans were doing the same.  
'_There's no way he's going to pull this off..._' he thought, remembering the case that had inspired Kid. '_Absolutely no way..!_'

_**µ**Now turn your eyes towards a pipe smoking inspector.**µ**_

Nakamouri glanced nervously at his officers. All were in position. Nakamouri looked at the guards. They were prepared. Nakamouri stared at the crowd of Kid fanatics. They were more than ready! He knew that somewhere amongst them would be his daughter, waving her anti-kid sign.  
Usually, knowing that would have ridden him of any doubts. Not this night though.  
'_That missive was way too direct!_' he thought wildly. '_The hint was too easy!_' He nervously lit his pipe. '_Why, oh why...?!_'  
The sun had nearly set. Nakamouri professionally pushed his questions out of his thoughts, trying hard not to think of blue and white bouquets or disturbing missives.

Everyone held their breath as the last rays from the sun vanished.  
A flash of white was seen.  
Like a swarm of bees, the police men and the guards zoomed in on it. The flash of white barley managed to get over the wall before the men plunged on top of him. After some grunting and flailing limbs, a "Pom!" was heard. The men found themselves in a cloud of smoke, holding a dummy Kid.

Hakuba groaned. Kid had already won.

Standing on the balcony, the white clad thief grinned as he bathed in spotlight. With an insultingly polite bow, he clicked his fingers, producing a shower of confetti and sparks.  
A banner unfolded as if by magic. Nakamouri went pale as he read the text on it. Shaking himself, the inspector sent some men onto the balcony, the roof, and to the flower beds below Kid.  
Kid smiled, having noticed the silence of the crowd.  
Spreading his arms wide, he let his cape flutter behind him as he stepped without fear onto a slab of air, as if daring it to let him fall.  
"I give you my stolen Father's Day!" he declared. "Enjoy!" He bowed, and just as Inspector Nakamouri reached out from the window... He was gone.

_**µ**Woush!**µ**_

The thief chuckled as he flew away, gliding through the air with his hang glider, away from the cheering crowd. Hakuba's face had been utterly priceless. Kid had nearly expected him to eat his ridiculous hat. HE smiled.  
'_Father's for Justice,_' he thought. '_I wonder if there's a Sons for Justice group I could join._'  
He shook his head. "_Nah._.."

Fathers for Justice was a British group of divorced Dads fighting, in a non-harmful way, for the right to see their children. They did so by using legal means, hoping to change the law, and also by organising less legal stunts... Such as Batman and Robin on the balcony of Buckingham Palace.

Upon seeing the picture, Kaito had naturally thought 'if Batman can do it, so can Kid..."  
And Kid had.  
Kid was glad he had.  
And what was better:  
Kid had done it for his Dad.

He swooped down to his left, landed, and changed into normal clothing.  
Kaito was holding a bouquet of white and blue flowers.  
Kaito Kuroba knew that father's day was in June. He knew it was now October, but for him it didn't matter, and, he knew, neither did it matter for Touichi Kuroba.  
He bent down, placing the bouquet by the grave stone.

"Happy fathers' day, Dad."

_**µ**Thank you (for reading.)**µ**_

Author Note: Of course, most of you have probably guessed that this whole Fic was greatly inspired by a news broadcast on the Father's for Justice Stunt mentioned in the story. (It occurred around the 18th of September 2004). It's only a couple of weeks after that the idea of "if batman did it, why not Kid" kind of elbowed its way through to my brain. Hoped to do it as a one-shot, but it established itself as a four-parter, and I'm pretty happy with it :c). It also spawned quite a few MK doodles Xcp  
And now enough with my life! Reviews are welcome


End file.
